The Blind Seer
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: pairings undecided. Harry has been keeping many secrets, what happens when they come to light. Lots of random singing: not work of gred and forge. please review! There is some mess ups 2. I put these all up may 5 12 though.
1. Chapter 1 their discovery

Disclaimer: I don't - sadly for me, not you guys - own any recognized characters from HP

Or any that I later might decide that I wish to add in.

I just got out of the Hospital Wing. Again. Sadly, Madame Pomfrey did a full check up and physical on everybody after it came out that Robert Singlin and Becca Rains (2nd years) were abused. Then it came out that I was abused. How embarrassing!

Luckily 5th years are towards the end of the line and I was in the Ps. Then she just had to read the lists of injuries that have happened since I stepped into Hogwarts!

She read it to the whole Great Hall where, against her wishes, the search was. Well it was interesting, and with some very humorous. It was also interesting to see everyone's reaction to the Basilisk bite and the blindness, you should have seen the teacher's (especially Snape's) faces!

That led to lots of questions though. Well, it was overwhelming but still neat to watch the chaos.

Remus had been taking care of the abused students. So, naturally he was shocked when I walked in.

"Is something wrong? Or do you want something, Harry?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed as I sat next to Becca, Robert, and the Drewers twins, Timothy and Louis.

Remus gasped and stuttered, "Ar- Are you abused, Harry?" he asked like he was afraid of the answer, like it would be a failure to him.

I just nodded resigned. He pulled me into a hug.

I cried for the first time since I was 3 when Sirius and Remus later gave me a hug. I had wrapped my arms around their necks as they hugged me. (They had bent down too.)Sirius had picked me up so it wouldn't be in such an awkward position for them.


	2. Chapter 2 who let the dogs out!

Disclaimer: If you don't remember look at chapter one. Do I have to do this EVERY chapter? Annoying! Oh, weelll.

A recent thing muggle-raised boys (Including me) have been doing is to sing in the corridors or sometimes in the Common Room. So it was a bit weird for the purebloods.

I was walking with Remus and Snuffles when we passed Justin. He pointed to Snuffles and I nodded. We started singing **"Who Let the Dogs Out!"**

**Who let the dogs out**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey,**

**Yippie, Yi, Yo)**

**And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie YI Yo)**

**I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)**

**And the girls report the call**

**The poor dog show down**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast**

**She really want to skip town**

**Get back off me, beast off me**

**Get back you flea infested monger**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy**

**Hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

**A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya'**

**Bone, all doggy hold it**

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on**

**I gotta get my girl I got my mind on**

**Do you see the rays comin' from my eye**

**What could you be friend**

**That Benji man that's breakin' them down?**

**Me and My white short shorts**

**And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do**

**I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful**

'**Cause I'm the man of the land**

**When they see me they doah-ooooo (howl)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

Lets just say that there was a lot of giggling in the corridor. Sirius and Remus had jumped 3 feet in the air!


	3. Chapter 3 we will rock you!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own this or really anything except my made up randomly characters or whatever else I make up. If some I put aren't Muggleborn/half then whatever!

We snickered at their faces. ( I didn't even know you could get that look on a dog!) Later, I ran into Ernie. And we started **"We Will Rock You!"**

( _Harry_

_**Ernie**_

**All muggle-raised)**

We started with the stamp one foot then the other then clap usual thing. Luckily, this song was my school's song. We played it at assemblies and stuff. Once they heard the rhythm the muggle-raised joined in.

_**We will we will rock you**_

_We will we will rock you_

_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday_

_**You got mud on yo' face**_

_You big disgrace_

_**Kickin' your can all over the place**_

_Sigin'_

**We will **

**We will rock you**

**We will **

**We will rock you**

_**Buddy you're a young man, hard man**_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday_

_**You got blood on yo' face**_

_Y' big disgrace_

_**Wavin' your banner all over the place**_

**We will**

**We will rock you**

**We will **

**We will rock you**

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man_

_**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace, someday**_

_You got mud on your face_

_**Big disgrace**_

_Somebody better put you back into yo' place_

**We will**

**We will rock you**

_**Everybody**_

**We will**

**We will rock you**

**We will **

**We will rock you**

Did I mention we were in the Great Hall? Oh, well, I did now. Hey, did I mention that I'm a secret seer? I love the irony really, though. I mean honestly, have you heard of a blind seer? I snickered. Well, I can't see the singing we do usually except maybe a split second before, because it is done at random.

It's neat that we all just know the song to sing right at the same time. It's cool really. The teachers and purebloods thought it was a curse or prank on us. But, muggle schools are doing it too. Anyway I was walking to the Gryffindor Table while talking to Remus.

**A goblet was thrown right in front of me. It shattered but it was too late to move away. I had to jump over a fallen book. I tripped on the book because I was distracted by the shatter. I landed in the glass and it got into my skin, unhelped by the fact that I'm in shorts and a t-shirt.**

**I jumped high into the air and far and managed to clear the book and glass. Remus had tried to help me, his arm was still in the air. Professor McGonagall gasped, she had come to help me if I was hurt. **

**I was also planning on staying at this place in London were magics (wizards, witches, humanoid creatures) stay when they have a disability. No way was I returning to the Dursleys. I had worked it out were I was under the alias: Kai Faolan Lune. We eventually all left to go to sleep. It was getting late after all.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shrek and one less secret

Consider this disclaimed! I don't own the recognized people or songs so don't think I did! L8r G8rs!

Who should be paired with who?

When we got down to breakfast the next day, a Muggleborn from Hufflepuff started singing "**Hey now, you're a rockstar" **

**Naturally I joined in. You have to admit that we are very musical. Good thing that I learned to play all of the instruments that my teachers could think of before I was blinded. To be honest I'm lucky that I became blind after the Basilisk bit me, I wouldn't have been able to read that page or even notice it!**

**Though, I am learning to play the banjo now. My teacher wanted to try the challenge of teaching a blind student how to play an instrument. **

**I stopped at Remus' room during free period. Once I said the password, "Furball" I walked into the rooms calling in a false female's voice, "Oh, Remmy-poo! Where are you? Don't you miss me Remmy?" I swear I heard a high-pitched girl's screams, some laughter, and someone asking a probably awkward or embarrassing question. **

**I heard the Floo sound and hopped into the room were I found Remus and Sirius on the couch. Actually Remus was on the couch, Sirius was making out with the floor. **

"**Sirius you know that there is probably bug of Rita poop on the carpet right?" I asked him. He tried to say something but it was unintelligible. **

**I turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow. " Why?" I asked. **

"**He was cursed with a twin product, we don't have the antidote. Though, he is supposed to be able to switch what he is making out with. Sometimes not on purpose though. I think it's also made were if it is a person they are forced into kissing back." he explained.**

**I backed away from where I had been bending down to help him. Once we unstuck Sirius I decided to be straight to the point. "I'm a seer." **

**Remus eventually chuckled and said, "That explains wanting to do Divination, not to mention continuing it!" **


End file.
